Silver Isn't Good Enough
by Phrenzy
Summary: Mrs. Lovett cleans up shop...


A/N: I had a few spare minutes. Personally, I think this might be a bit clichéd, but I felt like it. So there.

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

"Oh, hush. You'll be just fine! The fresh air might do you a bit of good, love." Nellie Lovett reassured the protesting Sweeney Todd. She had decided that he would accompany Toby to the market so she could clean his shop without him complaining that she was making the place too cheery.

"But, I don't want to…" the pale barber complained.

"Oh, come now! You're a grown man, you should feel bad about making poor Toby go to the market and bring everything back by himself. She gently pushed Sweeney's shoulders until he was out of the door. She quickly closed it behind him and smiled at him through the glass. He scowled and turned to follow Toby down the street.

"Whew, I feel like getting him out of the shop is already a day's work." Nellie huffed as she tied a ragged old apron around her waist. She picked up her feather duster from the windowsill and turned towards the gloomy barber's shop. "Well, at least there isn't much in here to collect dust." She sighed as she flicked the duster across the few surfaces in the shop, including the chair.

She made her way over to the dresser where Sweeney kept his tools of the trade. She slowly and carefully picked each object up and dusted it, not wanting to knock anything down. She sighed as she placed each thing back into its place, thinking of how his hands lovingly caressed everything he used, as if they were his one true love. She silently imagined what it would be like to have his caressing attention turned towards her for a change.

Her eyes fell upon his silver razors, lined up neatly and glinting in their box. She sighed and stared at them, transfixed. She lightly traced them with her fingers, picking one up and holding it in the light. The intricate figures on the razor's handle glittered and winked at her as if it had just told her a secret joke, the lovingly polished silver was cold to the touch. Nellie imagined that Mr. Todd's touch would be cold as well.

_It makes sense, since the razor is like an extension of him_, she thought as flipped the razor open and ran her finger up and down the safe edge. She walked over to his chair and sat down, leaning against its high back. She closed her eyes as she did so, bringing her finger to trace her own lips, jaw, and collarbone. Wherever her finger went, the cool back of the razor followed. Nellie imagined that the cool touch was that of Sweeney Todd, lovingly stroking his favorite objects. She sighed and lightly breathed his name into the silence of the small shop.

Nellie's wandering hand had made its way to her inner thigh. She opened her eyes and glanced around before closing the razor. She pulled her skirts up a bit to get them out of the way and leaned back again. She continued to trace the razor along her thigh, slowly moving farther up. She closed her eyes again as the razor glided across her panties, and she arched her back as it crossed again with more pressure.

"Mm, Mr. T…" she sighed as the razor pushed her panties aside and paused, pressing against her moist entrance. She arched her back and gripped the arm of the chair with her free hand as the still cool razor slowly slid into her. "Yes, Mr. T."

She slowly withdrew the razor and slid it back in, reveling in the feel of the carved figures against her inner walls. She soon picked up a steady rhythm and was panting in time with the razor's thrusts. She could feel her climax building up within her as the tempo became harder, faster, and deeper. She arched her back a final time as her release flooded her senses. "Oh…Mr. T…" she breathed heavily. She removed the razor from herself and opened her eyes.

She nearly jumped out of her skin. Standing not three feet away from her, arms crossed and scowling. Was none other than Sweeney Todd. He said nothing, but as Nellie's heart came back down from the ceiling, she noticed a telltale bulge in the front of his pants…

A/N: R&R :3 Now it's time to go to sleep


End file.
